1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine that washes laundry by mechanisms of vibration or/and pumping, thereby improving washing performance, as well as preventing the laundry from being damaged while reducing consumption of washing water.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, the washing machine is an appliance for washing laundry by washing water circulation formed by forced circulation of washing water, friction caused by the water circulation, softening action of detergent, and the like. In general, a washing process of the washing machine has washing, rinsing, spinning, and water supply/draining cycles.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical related art washing machine of a pulsator type in which a washing tub 100 and a pulsator 200 are designed to be selectively rotated by a clutch 400 connected to a motor 300 depending on the washing or spinning cycle, for, in the washing or rinsing cycle, pulsating only the pulsator 200 to form the water circulation for carrying out washing while the washing tub 100 remains stationary, and, in the spinning cycle, spinning the washing tub 100 for extracting water.
Accordingly, when a user applies a power to the washing machine, selects a washing method appropriately selected according to a sort of the laundry, and carries out the washing, the washing machine senses weight of the laundry, sets a water level and time periods under the control of a microcomputer (not shown), and progresses the washing according to a preset sequence of cycles of washing, rinsing, spinning and water supplying/draining.
Meanwhile, a direct motor coupled type washing machine, developed and used as a type different from the related art pulsator type washing machine, has the washing tub and the pulsator formed as one unit and designed to be directly driven by BLDC motor without a clutch.
However, the related art pulsator type washing machine has the following problems.
First, in view of washing principle, the foregoing pulsator type washing machine is required to be supplied with a certain amount of the washing water (10 l/kg) for a unit amount of the laundry for forming a strong water circulation, that causes waste of the washing water.
Along with this, the related art pulsating type washing machine, obtaining a washing power from water circulation caused by the alternative rotation of the washing tub and the pulsator, has problems of laundry entangling, and laundry damage due to the entangling of the laundry coming from the rotation of the washing tub.
Particularly, fine and thin laundry, such as underwear and high quality clothing, may be easily entangled and suffer from damage even though the washing tub is rotated at a low speed.